Elodie Darzi
Background As an initiate to the Wychlaran, the young Elodie had promise, if not focus. For years she surprised her elders with talent while simultaneously disappointing them with insubordination and stubbornness. As she matured into adulthood, she was entered into a rite of passage to begin training as an Ethran, binding her to the Rashemi lands and it's spirits evermore. Things did not go according to custom however, as Elodie's meditative trance took a bizarre turn; instead of mingling with the spirits of Rashemen, her mind was cast adrift in the Shadowfell, until she was contacted by the dread Raven Queen and offered something more important even than the stewardship of her people. Turning her back on her sisters, Elodie left Rashemen, to travel, learn, and mete out her new mistresses' fateful judgments as the need arose. She now makes her way among mortals as Elodie "the All Seeing," applying the prophetic visions granted to her by the Raven Queen, and her own mystic upbringing, to tell fortunes and predict fates to the amusement (and sometimes horror) of those who visit her humble tent of mysteries. Traits and Proficiency Class/Background: Warlock (Raven Queen Patron, prefers the title Witch), Hermit. Elodie lived a life of seclusion, trained from childhood by the Wise Elders in the many rituals and responsibilities of the Wychlaran. Though she abandoned her sisters not terribly long after becoming an Ethran, or initiate of the Wychlaran, she is not an exile, or shunned for this. Merely, she is an Ethran unready to advance among her sisters. Though unorthodox, and unprecedented, her belief that she serves a purpose greater even than that of the Wychlaran' is begrudgingly respected. Personality: Utterly Serene. At all times, Elodie seems unnaturally calm and pleasant. Even imminent danger does not excite her, so much as it amuses her. Ideals: For the Greater Good. Elodie was raised by the Wychlaran to understand that her mystical abilities must be used to benefit and lead the Rashemi people. While she has abandoned that responsibility, it was only to pursue what she felt to be an even greater duty; her service to the Raven Queen. It is the decree of fate that she should wield such powers, not for her own gain, but for the benefit of the greater cosmic good. Ultimately, what is good cannot be counted on to be what is traditional. Bonds: Still Seeking Enlightenment. The Wychlaran of Rashemen, and the Rashemi people. Her training as a spiritual leader of her people was left decidedly incomplete, and her new patron is far less of a mentor than the Wise Elders were. Elodie sometimes feels as though the mysteries of the world are within her reach, but always just beyond her grasp. Perhaps someday she will return and finish her formal education, but any of her homesick thoughts vanish immediately when the Raven Queen speaks again in her dreams, renewing her resolve and conviction that she has made the correct choice following this path. Flaws: Hedonistic Tendencies. The Rashemi are not pretentious people. They enjoy simple comforts, camaraderie, dance, and sport, rather than ostentatious luxury and wealth. Still, like a Rashemi youth on Dejemma, it is easy to be tempted by some of the simpler vices the outside world has to offer. Though any witch should know how to brew Jhulid, there is an entire realm of wines, beers, and spirits at hand now, and Elodie almost can't help herself but to "sample" every last one. A widened world of unfamiliar herbs and fungi have likewise served to cloud many of her evenings, though the practical medicinal effects of such things, thankfully, are not lost on her. Elodie's service to the Raven Queen has solidified in her mind the limits of mortality. She knows she will die, as all things must, and this fact does not frighten her. But so long as she lives, she will enjoy what life has to offer. Every experience is a gift after all. Languages: Rashemi, Common, Sylvan Skills: '''Arcana, Medicine, Nature, Religion '''Proficiencies: Light Armor, Simple Weapons, Herbalism Character Sheet